Strawberry and Vampires
by Jake Wolf
Summary: After being told how he really feels by Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa leave to the human world with their father. They arrive in a certain town and meet the soul reaper gang. Of course trouble ensues and it's up to Moka and our favorite male hero to make everything better.


**Hello again All. This is one of the two Rosario+Vampire/Bleach crossovers I'm writing. This one is if Moka left the monstrous monster high school, and the other is if Ichigo went to the Monstrous Youkai Academy. As such you'll see differences between the two. That said Both take place after the Winter War but where the other will have my personal spin on Aizen's end, this one won't even mention it because it will be quite a while after the event. All that said I guess all that left is to welcome you to my sandbox in the anime/manga world. So have fun don't kick sand in each other's eyes, and don't ruin the sand castles as they're still in devlopment. Thank you and have fun reading Strawberry and Vampires.**

Strawberry and Vampires

Legalities: I don't own bleach, Rosario+Vampire, or any of the characters. I do however own the plot. This is a FANFICTION, meaning that I make no profit and don't intend to make a profit. I just want to spread my idea for others to enjoy. That said this is going to probably bother the occasional person, and the fact I haven't finished any of my other stories is going to probably get on people's nerves but No worries, I plan on writing everything in its own time. It's just an idea struck me and so I can't help but work with it. That said I hope you enjoy my story and that I capture the characters well. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Leave-takings and Hearts Breaking.

Moka stood in front of Tsukune. He stared at her and she said softly "Why? Why do you want her back so badly?"

He stared at her and said softly "Because I love her." Moka glared and he continued "I'm sorry Moka, but the outer Moka was the first one I fell in love with. I can't just forget her and move on with my life." Moka glared at him and he sighed. He continued "Please Moka, I love her." Moka just stared at him unable to say anything feeling her heart shattering at his words. She'd tried so hard to get along with him, she'd spent the last two weeks since her other half had sealed the barrier with her rosary. She thought Tsukune would be happy to get to know the real her but he'd just gone into a funk since the outer Moka disappeared.

The other girls had all tried to cheer Tsukune up, but he just slipped further into his funk. She looked away from Tsukune holding back her emotions and said "Why can't you see how much you mean to me? I know you loved the other me, but she was just a personality created by the rosary. This is the real me, why can't you accept that and move on?" She turned away her back to Tsukune and started to walk away holding her emotions in and trying her damnest not to cry. Tsukune reached for her shoulder and she brushed him off asking "What is it you really want Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked away and said softly "I love her Moka, what more can I say? I want to be with her. Why can't you see that?" Moka glared at him and he took a step back in fear. She growled using anger to cover her sorrow and glared harder then stared into his eyes daring him to say another word. Tsukune took the hint and started to back up saying "I'm sorry Moka, but she's who my heart has chosen. I can't just change my mind because she's gone. I'll find a way to bring her back, I have to."

Moka kicked him in the side knocking him on his ass and said softly "She is never coming back Tsukune. I am the real Moka and I'm not sealing myself just so you can have a fantasy with her. I refuse to reseal myself just so you can play house with the other me who isn't as strong or tough." She turned and walked away saying softly "Goodbye Tsukune. Maybe one day you'll give up on fantasies and see reality for what it is." She walked off and didn't look back as Tsukune called after her.

When she started to hear his footsteps behind her she picked up the pace and ran into the woods her heart breaking with every step. It wasn't right. He was in love with a ghost, a ghost that required her to be sealed away to live. He didn't even take into account how it would affect her or how she felt about him. What's more he had other girls after him and he ignored all of them for the other Moka. It wasn't fair. He was so set that he never took in the idea that she could be the girl for him, or that she had feelings. All he cared about was Outer Moka and her precious upbeat attitude.

Eventually she found a clearing where she was free of everyone and kicked down a tree in anger. She felt something falling from her eyes and wiped at them feeling the tears only start to flow faster. So this was heartbreak she thought, it sucks. She kicked another tree down then sat down and closed her eyes holding back her tears until finally she could hold them back no longer and her eyes let the waterworks flow. She cried softly and heartbrokenly, her sobs causing her body to shake. She felt as if everything she'd ever believed in had fallen around her. The Outer Moka's friends only cared about Tsukune, Tsukune only cared about Outer Moka, and no one except Kokoa was happy she was out.

She continued to cry wiping at her eyes trying to clear them. She shook her head and said softly "If that's how it is I'll leave." She wiped her eyes and felt the tears stop falling, which is where Kokoa found her half an hour later. Kokoa walked up and Moka looked at her then smiled and said "Hey little sis." Kokoa blinked then ran to her sister and hugged her tight noticing the slight redness of her eyes. She didn't say anything just hugged her big sis holding her tight. Moka looked down at her and said "What's wrong Kokoa?"

Kokoa looked up at her big sister and said "I just missed you, the real you, not the pink haired menace." Moka laughed at that and stroked her hair gently holding her close. Kokoa smiled and hugged her sister tightly then let go and stepped back. She asked "So, how'd it go with the worthless one?" Moka giggled at her sister's description of Tsukune and wondered how she should explain what happened. Kokoa said "I'm guessing not well with how your eyes are, most wouldn't notice but I can just barely see the tear stains big sis."

Moka stared at her younger sister then sighed and said "Fine, I cried over what I felt as a loss, alright?" She nodded and I said "Anyway I'm better now, so let's go get some lunch." She nodded smiling big and ran off then came back with a basket full of food. She took it and bit into a blood pack she'd packed and started drinking it like a can of juice. It helped her calm down, and allowed her to think things through rationally. She realized it was Tsukune's loss to be obsessed with phantom. She no longer let herself care for the fool. After all he said he didn't love her, so why should she waste her love on someone like him. Kokoa seemed to sense her resolve and smiled.

Moka looked at Kokoa and said "After this you go to class." Kokoa nodded and the two ate talking about little things, how the world had changed, how people acted, etc. Moka was surprised by the way the human world had changed. She'd always left that to her outer self, rather than deal with it since she was sealed within the rosary. She listened as Kokoa explained what it was like to go to a human school and started to formulate a plan to leave Youkai Academy.

They finished eating about an hour later and started to go their separate ways when Tsukune found them. Moka looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Tsukune stopped mid-step and said "I'm sorry Moka." She just looked at him with contempt. Tsukune stared at her then looked at Kokoa who was growling and asked "What's wrong Kokoa?" The sixteen year old vampire growled at him and bared her fangs.

Moka lightly tapped her sister on the head and said "Easy Kokoa. I'll hear him out you go to class." Kokoa nodded and walked off blowing off Tsukune. Moka turned to him and said "Make it quick."

Tsukune blinked then said "Moka, I'm sorry." Moka just stared at him and he coughed softly then continued "I know you've done a lot for me and the others, but I just can't move on." Moka growled telling him this was a bad thing to say but he pushed on. He continued "You are a great person Moka, but I fell in love with the other Moka before we ever met. I know we met shortly after she and I met, but she had my heart from the first moment. You however, I just can't find it in me to say I love you after the short time we've known each other."

Moka kicked the tree next to his head knocking it over and said "You've stated enough. I get it. However you need to get that I'm not sealing myself away ever again. Now I'm leaving and I don't want you to follow." Tsukune slowly nodded and Moka walked off whispering softly "Know your place." She walked into the school and to the telephone booth then stepped into it and dialed her father. Meanwhile at the home of Issa Shuzen a phone rang and was brought to the head of the Shuzen family. He answered it tersely saying "Hello?"

Moka sighed and said "Father I want to transfer out of Youkai academy." She held her breath waiting for his response.

Issa sighed and said "Fine, I'll make the arrangements for you and Kokoa." Moka blinked as he continued "Obviously without you there Kokoa isn't going to want to stay. I feel it's just wiser to have you both transferred than have to wait for her to call me and tell me she wants to leave. You're arrangements will be made. Be ready to leave by the end of the day."

Moka said "Thankyou father." However Issa shut off the call before she finished thank and started talking to his followers. Moka went to get Kokoa from class. She walked into Kokoa's classroom and said "Come on Kokoa we're leaving. Go get your stuff and meet me at the front of the school." Kokoa nodded and followed her sister out then the two split to get their things.

Moka walked to her room and packed up then headed out front where Kokoa was waiting for her. She yawned and patted her sister on the head then blinked as a limo pulled up. The driver opened the back after taking their things and putting them in the trunk. The back door opened and the two girls were about to enter when a tall man with black hair and crimson eyes stepped out. He looked at his daughters and asked "Have everything?" They both nodded and he motioned to the car when someone came running up.

Moka saw who it was and just lashed out kicking him into a tree saying "Stay down Tsukune. I don't want your blood spilled because you're a fool." She turned to her father and said "We're ready to leave father, I have nothing else to say to the boy." Issa nodded and motioned for the girls to climb in before climbing in himself. The door to the car closed and the car drove off into the human world none of the occupants looking back.

 **Well there's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed and if not ah well I'll keep writing anyway because this has made me want to see what happens. Next to be updated is Strawberry and Monsters followed by A game of Ashes, and finally another new one Jurassic Park Redux. All that said see you next time and eventually for those of you waiting for certain stories I promise those on Hiatus will be worked on. I just needed to stretch my creative muscles on something new, which is was this is so I can get back to my two novels. Anyway Jay Wolf out.**


End file.
